Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Summary Nightmare is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the seven nightmare animatronics (ten if the Halloween Edition animatronics and Plushtrap are counted) in the game. He is the shadowy incarnation of Nightmare Fredbear, and the final antagonist in the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B Name: Nightmare Origin: Five Nights At Freddy's Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Nightmare version of Nightmare Fredbear, monstrous animatronic Powers and Abilities: Teleportation, Stealth Mastery, possibility Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) and Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Natural Weaponry (via claws and teeth) | All previous abilities besides Teleportation, Immortality (Type 2), Invisibility (Invisible on cameras, invisible except for eyes normally), possibly Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Street level (Not only they can utilize their hard claws and teeth, their body's size is bigger than that of a human) | Wall level (Can casually kill the player. Comparable to other animatronics, like Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Foxy, and Mr. Hippo who can pull themselves apart, tear apart and slice/cut apart humans. Can damage the human skull which is this level) Speed: Unknown, at least Average Human (can blitz a child) | Superhuman (Blitz the player, comparable to the other animatronics) Lifting Strength: At least Average Human (Comparable to the other Nightmare animatronics) | Class 1 to Class 5 (Comparable to other animatronics who can tear the Player apart. This would include ripping the limbs, and likely the head, off the body) Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class Durability: Street level (Composed of a hard metal) | Wall level Stamina: Unknown | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None | None Intelligence: Unknown | Average (Can speak and understand english; Comparable to the other animatronics) Weaknesses: None notable | Can be stunned by light. When invisibile, his eyes do not disappear. Key: FNAF 4 | UCN Note: The FNAF 4 key is going by how powerful the character is in the Crying Child's illusions, due to UCN confirming that the characters in that game were only dreams. Others Notable Victories: Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason’s profile (Reboot Jason was used, both were bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Ao Oni (Ao Oni (Universe)) Ao Oni’s profile (Speed was equalized) Beshte (Disney) Beshte’s profile Janja (Disney) Janja’s profile (9-C Nightmare was used, speed was equalized) Lion (Real World) (The Real World) Lion’s profile (Speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Salad Fingers (Salad Fingers) Salad Finger’s profile (Speed was equalized) Jack Brewer (Disney) Jack’s profile (Speed was equalized) The Nameless Thing of Berkeley Square (Mythology) The Nameless Thing of Berkeley Square’s profile (Speed was equalized) Rip (The Skateboard Kid) Rip's profile (9-C Nightmare was used and speed was equalized) RPC-082 (RPC Authority) RPC-082's Profile (9-B versions used with speed equalized) Atom (Real Steel) Atom’s Profile (Speed was equalized, Nightmare was 9-B) Will Blake (Goosebumps) Will Blake's Profile (9-C versions were used, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Bakal Kozar (Defender's Quest: Valley of the Forgotten) Bakal’s profile (Speed was equalized) Springtrap (Five Nights At Freddy's) Springtrap's Profile (Nightmare was his Ultimate Custom Night incarnation) Robert Edward O. Speedwagon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Robert Edward O. Speedwagon's Profile (Both were 9-B and speed was equalized) SCP-3199 (SCP Foundation) SCP-3199's Profile (Both were 9-B and speed was equalized) Michael Myers (Halloween) Michael's Profile (9-B Versions used. Speed Equalized.) Gilgamesh (Mesopotamian Mythology) Gilgamesh's profile (Both were 9-B and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Technopaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Bears Category:Inorganic Beings